Dreams
by Potterpandemonium
Summary: A follow on scene from Aquarpisc's Nightmares fic. After Ron showed Hermione exactly what he was doing before she barged into his room it's Hermione's turn to show Ron just what effect he has on her. Lemon alert.


_**A/N: So this is my first ever Fanfic so please go easy on me! I haven't done any kind of creative writing since secondary school which was over 5/6 years ago! I got inspiration from Aquarpisc fanfiction called Nightmares and I decided to do a follow on scene from hers. I loved what she wrote and thought the way she left the one shot was perfect for a follow on scene. I would really recommend reading that first. Aquarpisc's one shot fic Nightmares is where Ron shows Hermione what he was doing before she came into his room thinking he's having a nightmare. I'm not going to into any more detail as the fic is great and is really worth a read! You might notice Aquarpisc wrote from Hermione's POV but I like to write in 3rd person so I decided to take that direction with my fic. It's just a person preference for how I write. The first sentence in stars is a direct quote from her piece but edited to be in first person just fyi.**_

 _ **I would also like to say a big thank you to holly1492 who's wonderful fic 'All in' actually inspired me to start embarking on writing some fics for myself. Her writing is truly beautiful, her writing style and attention to detail is so encapsulating. She is very talented and I'm not sure I would have been inspired to start writing myself had I not come across her fics so I implore anyone reading this to check her out!**_

 _ **I would really appreciate any reviews or advice as this is my first fic and I plan to write some more fics soon!**_  
 _ **I'm currently starting on a Harry/Ginny fic that should end up evolving into quite a long one as I have quite a few ideas. Who knows maybe this fic will also turn into a longer one and not just as a one shot.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy! Of and Disclaimed: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. All rights belong to J.K Rowling.**_

* * *

"I just realised" Hermione said giving Ron's neck small kisses. "That charming spell on the door lasts another half an hour. And I thought since you showed me your nightmare, it would only be fair…to show you mine."

Hermine looked up at Ron through hooded eyes letting them fall softly over his face eventually resting upon Ron's vibrant blue eyes. Her lips curving slightly upwards at one side in a suggestive half grin. Hermione wasn't quite sure what had come over her but after watching Ron touch himself in front of her it had turned her on so much that the ache between her legs was becoming almost too much. Ron had touched himself over her. He wanted her and this new revelation gave Hermione the boost of confidence she had been waiting for.

Ron's eyes widened as he struggled breathlessly to try to formulate words but nothing would come. He was definitely dreaming now, or too far gone in his wank that he was just imagining this offer. Ron was frozen, staring bewildered at Hermione, who was growing more impatient by the moment.  
Suddenly she climbed onto of Ron's lap, folding her legs back parallel to his own so she was kneeling straddling his lap as she continued to stare deep into his eyes.

"H…Hermione" Ron breathed out, hardly able to speak but just about managing to whisper her name

In all honesty he really wasn't sure if she was being serious. He hadn't even thought that she would touch herself in private. He thought that was something only Wizards did, although he had let his mind wander there sometimes wondering what it would be like if he ever caught her.  
Now here she was straddling his lap, her bewitchingly soft shapely thigh pressing against his hard length and offering to touch herself in front of him.  
As the thoughts began to hurtle around his head as he took in the image in front of him of a rather wild looking Hermione with lust filled eyes he decided he needed to stop being a quivering prat and enjoy himself.

"Yes Ron" Hermione purred, so much suggestion in her voice.

"You touch yourself as well? I mean like wank, I mean I didn't think girls did that sort of thing."

"Of course they do. We have needs…urges too you know." A slow blush began to work its way up her cheeks and Ron couldn't believe how she could be so cute and so sexy all at the same time.

"Yeah of course, sorry. How do you do it? Like what do you think about?."

Hermione raised one eyebrow suggestively, a smirk tugging at the side of her lips.

"Hey Mione, I told you. Gods I showed you." Ron exclaimed slightly embarrassed as exactly what he had just shown Hermione began to dawn upon him.

"I know and it was rather hot. Actually it was fucking delicious" Hermione said her eyes sparkling as her tongue darted out and licked her bottom lip slowly coating it so it glistened like honey. Opulent and plump.

Gods Ron thought, as if Hermione couldn't get any hotter and then she goes and swears. Ron almost melted there and then into a puddle at her brashness.  
Leaning in towards her he pushed his hand through her wild curly hair caressing her scalp softly as he let his lips meld to hers. Softly he began to caress and part her lips under his own, licking her bottom lip and placing his other hand on her hip, massaging it with his thumb. Hermione deepened the kiss, letting her tongue run along his lip and dipping lightly into his mouth. Ron pulled her bottom lip lightly between his teeth and pulled, eliciting a surprised gasp from Hermione followed by a deep rumbling moan.  
She pulled away, lips plump and glistening from their kiss, her eyes dark with lust and a deep blush embedded in her cheeks.

Looking deep into Ron's eyes she moaned "Let me show you". She kissed his neck letting her lips linger there softly before pulling herself back to look in his eyes.

"Let me show you what you do to me…what I want to do when I think about you" she hummed.

Before Ron could speak Hermione was reaching down between her legs, pushing her hand bellow her jeans and began softly caressing her center.  
She threw her head back, squeezing her eyes shut and letting her mouth slip open slightly, continuing a slow soft rhythm with her hips against her hand all the while still straddling Ron's lap. Ron was sure he had never seen anything so hot in his life. He felt himself harden further if that was even possible as he took in the sight of this goddess in front of him. As she continued to rise and fall against her hand, breathing out soft moans as she did, Ron raked his eyes over her body. He needed more, he wanted to see all of her.

Pushing up on his hands he reached for Hermione's chin, crashing it towards him and searing her lips in a passionate kiss. He explored her mouth more forcefully this time, continuing to bite on her lip softly and run his tongue against her full lips.  
He moved down her jaw, peppering wet kisses along it and down towards her neck. There he continued kissing along her neck, sucking slightly causing Hermione to buck further into her hand and into Ron. She moaned loudly now becoming more frenzied and desperate.

"Ron" she whispered

"Mione" Ron panted

"I.. I need to move" she fluttered. Confused by this for a moment Ron thought she wanted to stop so he pulled away from where he was spattering her neck with kisses. She snapped her eyes open at this hesitation meeting his eyes.

"I need you to see more. I want you to see all of me like I saw all of you" she whispered softly but firmly in Ron's ear.

Hermione pushed back off his lap and began to slowly shift down his bed coming to rest against the bottom of the frame.  
She unbuttoned her jeans slowly and slid them down her legs watching Ron watch her as she revealed her dark blue lace knickers that were sporting a rather large wet patch at the center.  
Next she removed her shirt, sliding it languidly over her head to reveal a matching lace bra which was just sheer enough for Ron to make out two velvety pink erect nipples below. As Ron took in the sight of her with her hair flowing wildly over the bed frame and her toned but curvy body laying out before him it took all of his strength to not pounce upon her. Her body was perfect Ron thought. It flowed in perfectly smooth curves, nipping in tightly at her waist before it flowed out towards shapely hips before curving back down to her toned thighs and the rest of her long toned legs. Her breasts were perk and rounded, spilling slightly over the cups of her bra as they were pushed up slightly by the position she was in.

"Do you like what you see" she purred as she slowly drew circles along her hip bones with one hand and brushed up and down one breast with the other.

"You're beautiful Hermione." Ron sighed "Gods you're so fucking sexy Mione do you realise what you're doing to me" he said with an almost pained expression on his face.

She chuckled, her voice a low growl as her eyes continued to sparkle with desire.

"This is what you do to me" she exclaimed moving her hand that was on her hip towards the now thoroughly soaked center of her knickers resting lightly there.

"Fuck you're so wet. Are you wet for me Mione? Do I make you wet?" Ron growled letting his eyes drift between Hermione's face and her sopping knickers.

"Yes Ron, I'm wet for you. This is what you do to me, and this is what I do about it" she let her hand drift slowly below her knickers resuming the slow but steady massaging of the bundle of nerves at her center.

"I think of you when I do this Ron. Only you." Hermione moaned and threw her head back again licking her lips and letting her eyes flutter shut.

Ron could hardly contain himself as he continued to watch her touch herself, and all because of him. His heart soared.  
Slowly she removed her knickers and tossed them in Ron's direction who was now resting against the other end of the bed, unable to tear his eyes away from her.  
He caught her drenched knickers, marvelling at how they felt between his fingers, silky and slightly sticky.

"All for you Ron" she moaned. He let his eyes rest on her now exposed center, his cock hardening even further at the sight of her parted for him. Hermione was now rubbing her breasts, tweaking each hard nipple between her fingers as she let her body rock and wave.

Ron captured her eyes with his own as he pulled her knickers up to his face and breathed in, his eyes flickering shut as he took in her scent. This almost sent Hermione over the edge and her mouth flew open letting out a stunned gasp.

"Oh fuck Hermione you smell so fucking good" Ron growled as he looked deeply into her eyes.

Even more turned on Hermione continued touching herself all the while Ron watched her, mesmerised and so turned on. She rubbed faster now, feeling the familiar warmth in her stomach slowly building.

"Ronnn" she breathed out her voice raspy "Mmmm so good Ron".

Ron could hardly keep himself together. Hearing her moan out his name whilst she touched and pleasured herself knowing it was all as she thought of him was almost too much.

Hermione rocked and thrust under her hand, feeling the warmth continue to rise and spread within her. She knew her release would come soon. She slipped on finger into her warm folds and further, finding the spot just a few inches in that was guaranteed to throw her over the edge.

Ron let out a strangled groan when he saw her slip her finger inside. He watched her grind and push against her hand simultaneously pushing inside of herself and rubbing on the pronounced mound at the top of her center. She was biting down on her lip, her eyes squeezed shut and head thrown back. She looked positively delicious and there was nothing more Ron wanted to do than to taste her.

Hermione began to move faster and small gasps began to escape her mouth. She was close to the edge and she looked wild as she continued to ride against her hand, throwing her other hand to her breast pinching roughly at the hard peek.

"Gods yes" she gasped. "Ooooh"

Ron couldn't take his eyes away, struggling to decide where he should look. He settled upon her face, watching the animalistic look that stretched across it, her teeth biting down on her lip as she continued to let loud moans escape from beneath it. He wanted to watch her face when she fell over the edge, to take in her release and ecstasy. No one had seen her like this before and Ron wanted to be able to see her when she lost all control. He wanted to be the only one to ever see her like this. Completely giving herself over to the blissful oblivion and him.

Hermione could feel her pleasure building, it was pushing up from her center and radiating over the rest of her enveloping all of her senses.  
As her climax exploded and cascaded over her whole body she screamed out "Fuuuuuckkkkk Ronnnnnn."

Ron was stunned. He was sure she couldn't get any sexier but she had proven him wrong…again. She had just called out his name with the most deliciously naughty word that would come out of prim and proper Hermione's mouth as she brought herself to her climax.

"God yes Hermione, come for me, you're so fucking sexy" Ron rumbled.

"Ahhh" Hermione moaned as she rode her organism out until is transformed into a soft hum in her stomach and center.

She opened her eyes again, locking them with Ron's as she let a smile bloom over her face as she took in his expression.

"Mmm that was wonderful" she sighed pulling herself up the bed towards the end where Ron sat.

"Fuck Hermione that was more than wonderful, that was the best thing I have ever bloody seen"

"Language Ron" Hermione said as she waggled her eyebrow at him

"You're one to talk about language Mione. Your mouth was filthy a couple of second ago" he winked at her.

"Got me there" She laughed.

"So you liked it then?" She whispered. How could she be so unsure if he liked it Ron thought to himself. It was about the best thing he had ever had the privilege to witness.

"Liked it? I more than liked it Hermione. You're so sexy you know that right?" Hermione blushed looking down quickly.

Ron reached for her chin and lifted it softly until they were looking into each other's eyes.

"I'm serious Hermione. I think you're beautiful" Ron leaned in planting a soft tentative kiss on her lips.

Hermione flashed Ron a grin as she shuffled further towards him snuggling in and under his arm.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed it. You're beautiful too you know Ron." She looked up towards him smiling softly making Ron melt before he could protest.

Ron took her then in a passionate kiss, showing her how he felt, hoping somehow she would understand his feelings for her. They continued to kiss fervently, exploring and caressing each other's bodies when Hermione's hand rested upon Ron's leg feeling his hard length straining below his trousers. She pulled away keeping her hand on his growing manhood and looked lustfully into his eyes.

"I think we might need to take care of this" she thrummed as she stroked his length above the fabric flashing a cocky grin up at him.

Ron smirked flashing a toothy grin down at Hermione, "And what do you propose Miss Granger?" ...

* * *

 ** _A/N: I really hope you enjoyed! I would appreciate any reviews and I may continue this story is people want me to or if I get a bit of inspiration!_**


End file.
